


Hold On Tight

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, their love for each other always saw them through. Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I got the idea for this from a community on LJ called 1sentence. You pick a prompt table and write 50 sentences, one for each prompt. This will tie in with The Rise and the Fall of the Machine Guns, when I finally get around to finishing it._

Prompt: Ring

Alex never expected to get a ring from Chris, but Chris had begged Alex to let him do it, because he wanted everyone to know how much Alex meant to him.

Prompt: Hero

Chris looked at Alex as his peer, best friend, and fellow tag team partner, but when Alex looked at Chris, all he could think of was how much he idolized Chris, and how Chris seemed larger than life to him.

Prompt: Memory

One of Chris’ favorite memories of Alex was the time that Alex had come over unexpectedly, in the middle of the night, with enough junk food to feed a small country, video games, and announced that he was finally going to kick Chris’ ass at Halo. 

Prompt: Box

Chris could do nothing but stare at the box that had once held the ring he’d bought for Alex, because he knew that if he looked up at Alex, he would see disgust there, and Chris couldn’t bear the thought of Alex being disgusted with him.

Prompt: Run

If anybody else had given him a ring, Alex would’ve run away, but this was Chris, and if there was anybody that he was willing to commit himself to completely, it was Chris. 

Prompt: Hurricane

Alex knew that Chris would be hurt by his decision, but there was just no way he could continue working in TNA alongside Chris, not with the way that the stupid booking was going. 

Prompt: Wings

Though it was cheesy, Alex made Chris feel like he could do anything he wanted to do, even fly.

Prompt: Cold

Alex refused to take Chris’ calls, texts, or e-mails, and Chris didn’t understand what he had done to Alex to make him act so cold and uncaring toward him.

Prompt: Red

The thought of another person cozying up to Chris, male or female, pissed Alex off beyond belief, and he was almost positive that Dixie had cooked up this stupid storyline with Velvet with the intention of getting under his skin.

Prompt: Drink

Since it was apparent he wasn’t going to be sleeping for a while, Chris walked down to the hotel bar in search of a drink or two.

Prompt: Midnight

Four hours passed, and Chris was no closer to figuring out what he’d done to Alex than he was before he entered the bar.

Prompt: Temptation

Alcohol was clouding his judgment, but Chris really didn’t care at the moment, and he shook the nagging thoughts away and sent Alex a text that he was sure he’d regret in the morning.

Prompt: View

The Tokyo skyline was beautiful, and as Alex stared at it in awe, he felt like he’d never belonged anywhere else but here.

Prompt: Music

The opening bars of Chris’ entrance music hit, but he remained frozen in his spot, unable to move.

Prompt: Silk

The sheets were smooth and perfect against his sweaty skin, but Chris still couldn’t sleep.

Prompt: Cover

Alex never thought that Chris would pretend like nothing had ever happened between them, but that’s just what Chris had done. 

Prompt: Promise

He should’ve known better than to believe Chris when he’d promised Alex they would always be together, regardless of what people said or how they felt.

Prompt: Dream

It didn’t feel real anymore, to Chris or Alex, and maybe it never had been.

Prompt: Candle

Despite how angry, furious, and hurt Alex was, he couldn’t stop himself from loving Chris.

Prompt: Talent

The fans in Japan had really taken to Alex, and it felt nice to be admired and adored for his own work, instead of being recognized as Chris Sabin’s former tag team partner.

Prompt: Silence

Chris didn’t say anything to anyone as he made his way backstage after his match.

Prompt: Journey

It was hard for Alex to believe he was wrestling with some of his favorite workers and heroes in Japan, and even harder to believe that he was doing it without Chris. 

Prompt: Fire

The anger Chris felt at being made to look like a fool week after week was starting to piss him off, and he was very close to quitting the company.

Prompt: Strength

Chris had finally reached a point where he no longer cared about being positive all the time, because it clearly wasn’t doing him any favors.

Prompt: Mask

Whereas Chris had always worn his emotions on his sleeve, Alex had carefully hidden his, never giving anyone the chance to use them against him.

Prompt: Ice

It was easier for Chris to pretend like nothing mattered anymore. 

Prompt: Fall

The Motor City Machine Guns had been one of the most concise and most popular tag teams of their generation, but now, they were nothing. 

Prompt: Forgotten

Chris had virtually no friends now that Alex was no longer in TNA, and he had never felt so alone and so unimportant to people.

Prompt: Dance

Chris was tired of Alex avoiding him, and he was tired of constantly waiting for Alex to wake up and realize that he was acting like a jackass by dragging this on for as long as he had. 

Prompt: Body

Working out was something that always helped Chris to focus and remain calm, so he threw himself into doing that, hoping that focusing on his body would help keep his mind off of Alex.

Prompt: Sacred

The bond between them had always been different than the one between close friends, or even  
brothers, and Alex felt like Chris had thrown it all away and stabbed him in the back.

Prompt: Farewells 

Chris was livid that Alex had robbed him of the chance to have a proper goodbye. 

Prompt: World

Of all the countries that he’d been to, Alex preferred Japan, because it was so different from his home country, and also because he could disappear from everything and everyone there if he wanted to.

Prompt: Formal

When fans asked him about Chris or made mention of him on Twitter, Alex was always very formal in his response, acting as though Chris was just another former co-worker, and not someone that had been his best friend, tag team partner, and lover for many years.

Prompt: Fever

Chris couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this sick, without someone to take care of him.

Prompt: Laugh

Chris had to laugh when he saw Alex emerge from a makeshift DeLorean on one of NJPW’s PPVs, because he looked so much like an excited little boy that was having the time of his life and living out his childhood dreams.

Prompt: Lies

They’d never lied to each other, not even when they were angry, which was exactly why Alex was so angry with Chris. 

Prompt: Forever

Alex should’ve known that his time with Chris was only temporary, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped that it would’ve lasted forever.

Prompt: Overwhelmed

Neither of them was ready to admit it, but both Chris and Alex were tired of fighting how they truly felt.

Prompt: Whisper

Chris’ voice was barely above a whisper as he left a quick message on Alex’s voicemail.

Prompt: Wait

Alex was actually in the middle of prepping for one of his matches when he got the message alert, and it made him stop in his tracks as he contemplated whether or not to listen to the message before his match or after.

Prompt: Talk

Chris said he wanted to talk, and although Alex wasn’t really expecting much out of the conversation, he felt like he deserved to hear what Chris wanted to say to him.

Prompt: Search

Chris desperately searched for the words that he’d wanted to say to Alex ever since his departure, but he was totally tongue tied, and he was certain that Alex was going to leave if he didn’t say something soon.

Prompt: Hope

Alex could see the emotion in Chris’ eyes, and he knew that Chris was struggling to speak, so he stood there patiently, hoping that Chris understood that he was willing to accept anything that Chris said to him.

Prompt: Eclipse

Chris’ fingers rested on Alex’s hips as he pulled Alex in, his lips immediately brushing over Alex’s and his fingers tugging at Alex’s hair as they kissed,

Prompt: Gravity

Alex always felt like he was floating after Chris kissed him, and this time was no exception.

Prompt: Highway

They didn’t talk on the drive back to Alex’s place, but it didn’t matter, because no words needed to be said in that moment.

Prompt: Unknown

Chris and Alex were both unsure of what the next step would be, but they weren’t concerned with anything right now except rebuilding their friendship and relationship.

Prompt: Lock

“I forgot my key,” Alex shrugged sheepishly as he glanced at Chris out of the corner of his eye, “do you have a spare?”

Prompt: Breathe

Now that Alex was back in his arms, Chris felt like he could finally breathe again.


End file.
